Mugendai
by LukiaCromwell
Summary: They will last forever simply because Naruto said so. WAFF but not enough to make your teeth hurt. [NaruSaku]


Infinite

By: Lukia Cromwell

Hey.

Hey, Sakura. When you look at me, what do you see?

A friend? An idiot? A monster, perhaps?

I've always wanted to ask you that question. It doesn't matter to me what other people think. It's only been you since the very beginning. I wonder what you think of me when I'm standing alone? What do you see when I'm standing next to Sasuke? What about when I'm standing next to Kakashi?

'wonder if you've always compared me to him. I'm not like him, you know? But I bet you already knew that.

It must be so damned insecure of me to always wonder what you're thinking. I hate it. Seriously, I do. But, it's turned into this fucking obsession.

I look at you, and you're looking back at me. Your eyes are soft and placid - so understanding. I like the color green, but I only like it when it's on you. You laughed when I told you that. A blush even tinted your cheeks. You thought I didn't notice, but I did. I notice everything about you. I can tell when you're around. Hell, I can smell your scent for more than a mile's radius.

Your eyes - they're so pretty. Your nose - I like they way they crinkle every time you sniff. Your mouth - your lips, they're so…inviting. Your hair - so pink, and light, and silky as if they're daring everyone to just _try_. Try and reach in just to run their hands carelessly through those silky locks. I hate it. It feels like you're always taunting me. Like candy that I could never have. Like a goal I could never reach. It's just there - hanging, tantalizing, torturing me. You're a sadist, and you don't even know it.

Know what I hate? Well, what I used to hate at least is every time you cry for Sasuke. I hate what happens to your eyes afterwards. Pisses me off. I hate how they look so swollen, and weak, and tired. And your eyes - they lose their luster. It turns from a bright and hopeful emerald to a depressing and sickeningly pale green. That kills me.

You're still pretty though. So damn pretty that every time some guy looks at you with _that_ look in their eyes, - that ugly look of want - I just want to kill them. But, I hide it pretty well, don't I? I just wear that silly, lopsided grin on my face, walking next to you, while I shoot glares at them secretly behind you.

You're so oblivious sometimes. It kills me. I'm glad you are though, because it scares me that you might spot some random douche at a street corner looking at you, and you suddenly decided that you _like_ them. Then you'd really break my heart, and I'd die. That or I'll kill the guy.

I love you, you know?

You look at me with a funny expression on your face like I've never told you that before. Stop that. And then, you laugh again. I'm at a loss for words, and all I can really do is stare back, dumbfounded. I must look like an idiot.

Now, you're smiling, and it's so damn cute. You move closer and hug me. And then, then you said something. You whispered something - I swear to heaven, I could've died right then and there, and I would have been so pissed. Other guys wouldn't have minded because they've heard what they have always wished they would hear from you. Not me though. Because, you know what? Because I would've been pissed that I didn't get to spend this moment with you, and I didn't get to say it back even though I said it first.

You say those three big, big words like you've never said them before. I don't know, but it was just in the way you said them. In a whisper - loud enough so I could hear them, soft enough to tell me that you're saying it to me and only me. You didn't stutter or anything. You said it flat out with that sweet voice of yours.

I hugged you so hard and not once, not even once did I think about letting go. And, I whisper back to you those words for the thousandth time.

"I love you."

I can't see you, but I can feel your smile. I'm so damn happy because I knew that right now, at this very second, there was something new. Something that was just starting to unfold. Like a new beginning.

And it's because three months later, we'll be married. Three years later we still are, and still just as crazy about each other. Thirty years later, three hundred years later, three thousand years later, an infinity later - I swear that we still will be, and there's no doubt in my heart, in my mind, and anywhere else in me about it.

And you--you never doubted it either.

Because you know what? As long as we have each other, You and I - we'll both be infinite.

Here in our own little spot, where nothing and no one can touch us, nothing can break us.

Our overflowing feelings are infinite.

* * *

**AN: **Written like a million years ago, but I never got around to posting it. I completely forgot about it until today when I revised it.

Second Edit: Changed Infinite to Mugendai (because I love Kanjani8), which basically means the same thing. Haha.


End file.
